


Goodbye My Friend

by Astralda0602



Series: Newtmas One-Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Canon, Thomas says goodbye to Newt, but more of a platonic relationship to be honest, implied newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralda0602/pseuds/Astralda0602
Summary: A year after the fall of the Last City, Thomas still hadn't gotten over the events that took place that night. He still remembers every detail as if it were playing out right before him. And most of all, he remembers those he lost there, and the chunk of his heart that stayed with them.But after a year has passed since the day he lost Newt, Thomas realizes it's time to let go. So in reply to Newt's letter, he says his last goodbye.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Goodbye My Friend

_Dear Newt,  
I don't really know where to begin here. I don't actually know what I'm doing. It's been a year since we lost you, and Minho and Brenda keep telling me it's time I let go, time to move on, but I just couldn't seem to do that. I couldn't find the strength to let you go. Maybe it's because I'm half expecting you to just turn up around the corner, alive and okay. But I know that that's not going to happen, so maybe Minho and Brenda are right. Maybe it is time for me to let you go. So that's why I'm writing this letter, to say goodbye to you. I can only hope it will somehow reach you, wherever you are._

_You were right. There was a place for us out there. We found a home. Not all of us made it, but the lives of those who did are changed now. They're better. We've built ourselves a bit of a town here. Every time I look at it, I can't help but be reminded of the Glade, minus the towering walls. And we have a community here. Everyone has a role to play. It's working. Minho and Vince have kind of become our unofficial leaders. Gally and I made our peace. Frypan is back in the kitchen and having the time of his life. Your sister, Elizabeth, or Sonya as we know her, she's here too. She remembers you. And she's mourned you for a long time. But she's better now, happy. She's moved on, but I see her every night by the rock, staring at your name and telling you just how much she loves and misses you._

_We all do. We all miss you. And you should know that you were never forgotten. And never will be. Just as you repeated the names of those we've lost, I've been carrying your letter in that necklace around my neck, day and night. And whenever I feel hopeless, whenever I feel scared and alone, whenever I feel down, or just plain miss you so much it hurts, I hold onto that letter, and I remember you._

_I remember you as I knew you from the Glade. I remember the boy who came and talked to me on my first night in that place, who answered my questions and remained patient with me. Who made me have fun that night and brought the first smile to my face that I can remember. And I knew right away that I would need you. That I would need you to hold onto in the days that came. And when I ran into the Maze that night, when the Grievers invaded the Glade, when we escaped the Maze and the compound, all the way through the Scorch and the Last City, and to this very day, I knew I would need you to keep going. I knew that I couldn't do any of it without you there by my side. That if you didn't trust me, I wouldn't be here now._

_I know you have no regrets, but I have about a million. Whenever I look back on this fight, the trials, and everything we've been through, all I see is all those we lost. I see Alby, Ben, Winston, Chuck, Teresa. I see you. And I regret not doing better, not saving them. But most of all, I regret not saving you. I should've done better. I should've been better. You deserved so much more. So much more than what you've got, and so much better than me. And I really don't know why you stuck by me, even when the situation seemed to desperate, but I'm glad you did. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do better for you._

_But when I look back and remember you, I remember not who you were in the end, or our last moments together. No, I remember that boy who made me smile when I was so scared. The one who kept me going through the worst nights of my life. The one who trusted me, and was always there for me, no matter what. The boy who lit up the darkest of our days, and whose smile I wish to see even just one more time. I remember you, Newt. I remember the kind boy I love so much._

_And I want to thank you. For everything you did for me. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. Thank you for making me smile, and for giving me hope when I thought all was lost. Thank you for standing by me, through thick and thin, and for sticking by my side through all those stupid plans of mine. Thank you, most of all, for being my friend. And I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you._

_I look forward to the day we meet again. But until then, I'll look out for everyone, just as you asked me to. I'll make sure they're here to stay for a long time to come. And I'm asking you now to say hi to everyone for me. Say hi to Ben, Alby, Winston, Chuck, Teresa. Tell them I'm sorry._

_And Newt, know that there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you. And there never will be. I'll keep your memory alive, and I'll never forget the boy who saved me in so many ways. I'll never forget the face of the person who brought me hope and lit my world at every turn. I won't forget you._

_Goodbye my friend,  
-Thomas_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot I've written at three in the morning after watching about a dozen Newtmas videos on YouTube. The idea for this little thing had come to me a while ago, so I thought why not write it now? Feedback if welcome and very much appreciated, as always! If you want, you can check out some other Newtmas one-shots in the series on my dashboard, and if you want to contact me and/or request a work, you can do so in the comments or on my Tumblr page! Thanks again for giving this a read, and thank you for any feedback! Adios!


End file.
